


Whumptober Oneshots

by Elly_Hiddlesherloki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gothic, Oneshot, POV Second Person, Romance, Series of Oneshots, Spooky, Whumptober, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki
Summary: A Series of October/Whumptober Oneshots that shall likely be spooky in nature, or at least gothic. Maybe some smut, each chapter shall be tagged for anything necessary.https://fanfic-collection.tumblr.com/post/187893730105/whumptober2019-october-approaches-and-so-does





	1. Shaky Hands

**Author's Note:**

> woo boy, I am RUSTY. I’m sorry Loki, I’m sorry readers. My writing is sooo different. Been doin the RP stuff but Loki, my man, I’m so sorry I’ve neglected you. You deserve better
> 
> Happy Halloween month! Here goes everything! I posted this on my blog yesterday so I guess it'll probably be a day late on AO3 so yea, I'll try and do better so maybe there will be 2 up today

This was it. This was your moment.

Your hair, done up in the finest of braids and curls – you and your mother had spent hours on it. Your ladies in waiting had placed pin after pin, painstakingly holding back each lock of hair that threatened to spring loose. When the finished masterpiece was complete, you hardly recognized yourself.

Adding to that, your mother’s frail hands carefully handed the raven feather lined mask, inset with emeralds and onyx gems, laced with gold thread; real gold, your father had spared no expense. Carefully, you affixed it to your supple skin, pressing to your cheekbones and gazing out through the slits of the eyes. Again you stared at your reflection in the massive varnished mirror. Licking your lips gently, you finally applied a thin layer of rouge, the image was complete.

Straightening up, the green bodice of your dress rose into view, your breasts drawn to view by the neckline but modesty ever at present in your attire. The high silk collar, clutched your throat, but your decolletage was exposed, though only just. Beads of sweat already forming on your chest at the excitement of the ball that was to come tonight.

Absently, you swiped at your forehead with the back of your hand before pulling on your black gloves, struggling against the long bell sleeves of your green velvet dress, lace ruffles frilling out at the sleeves’ edges. The rest of the green dress had a pattern of black vines sewn into it that seemed to come alive as you twirled and spun.

“Quit dawdling in the mirror and get going, you’re going to be late!”

-

Down the stairs you rushed, out to the waiting carriage. A fine mist of rain had already begun, setting a light fog for the evening. The air was heavy and damp, but fresh and alive. You breathed in deeply as you sank into your carriage seat, slumping back as the carriage lurched forward.

You had always loved to stare out the window, going into town from your estate in the country side. Watching the trees speed by, hearing the thundering of hooves, the rattling of the carriage wheels as the carriage tore up the leagues… but to your disappointment the windows fogged up and the thick greenery of the land that should now be the oranges and reds of fall was lost from sight.

Letting out an irritable sigh, you slumped back in the coach and set about trying to find a way to entertain yourself. You should have brought a book. For a bit you tapped your foot but it was hard to keep count of the tapping with the rattling of the carriage throwing you off and the tapping was arrhythmic to the rattling of the carriage outside and started to give you a headache. Again you grumbled irritably, deciding to count different parts of the carriage. Nails, boards, the little pin bits that held the cushions in place. For a bit you pondered what the name of those pins might be called, did they have a name? It seemed fitting they had a name, they deserved a name. Perhaps you could come up with a name. If you came up with a name for those cushion pins you would be famous and remembered, but only if it were something really clever and memorable. Glancing down at your gloved hand, you noticed a loose thread and attempted to pick at it as you thought of a really memorable and clever name for the pins.

Suppose there already was a name for them that you just hadn’t remembered. That would be unfortunate.

The coach seemed to be slowing down, there were voices outside.

You startled from your thoughts, suddenly noticing the lights around the carriage.

Laughter, conversation.

There was a knock on the carriage door and it opened. You blinked at the sudden brightness, holding up your hand, the dimness of the light inside nothing to the myriad of candles and torches outside.

‘Madam!’ The stagehand held out his hand, offering it to you to help you down.

You smiled at him, taking his hand gratefully, legs stiff from the long bumpy ride.

A gust of cold wind ruffled at your skirts as you stepped down from the coach, onto the gravel road, others exiting the carriages on either side of you. Men and women of all sorts milled slowly towards the grand hall at the end of the lane.

'I shall walk you in.’ The coachdriver said, offering you his arm, guiding you towards the line of people.

Merry couples laughed and called to one another, huddling against the chill wind, ducking against the growing rain. The cabbies that stayed outside tending the horses didn’t seem to mind as much, though they seemed at least better dressed for the cold. From time to time, they did throw a longing gaze towards the warmth of the hall, before shaking their hands and bitterly stamping their feet and rubbing their hands, returning their attention to their duties. Your cabby helped you reach the hall before bowing low and returning to tend to the carriage.

For a moment, you watched him leave, knowing you were at a crossroads of your life. Slowly you turned back, one of the waiters of the grand ball ushering you in and offering to take your coat.

Upon helping you inside, he whisked away your coat and you found yourself ushered into the dance area.

Now without your warm coat, shivering slightly and desperately searching for a fireplace, you looked around. You knew, in time, you would warm up and long for the chill of outside once more, but for now, you were cold.

The ballroom was simply massive. Gold floors in each direction and a gold domed ceiling with ethereal paintings adorning its visage. Indications of wealth were on display everywhere, no expense had been spared. Many of the gathered guests simply stood in awe at the displays of such extravagance.

As your eyes finished scanning the room, they fell upon a man. The only man who didn’t seem captivated by anything in the room, be it a person or the displays themselves.

He was stunning. Breathtakingly so. His hair, slicked back and ebony black. His eyes so vividly green and you were certain capable of wit and intelligence, seemed bored and subdued. Even his appearance, a sharp black suit, incredibly well tailored, perfectly fitting his figure, bespoke his position of power and authority, yet he looked bored. He sat in a chair, legs stretched apart, head resting on his fist, propped up by his elbow and looking fit to doze off.

Tilting your head, you noticed a flicker of movement from his eyes, despite the apparent boredom, they were moving, lightning fast. He was watching everything unfold. Everything. Every interaction, every conversation, from the lowest server to the richest nobleman, he was taking it all in like a cat.

Suddenly his gaze met yours, and for the briefest moment, his look of boredom seemed to change. A touch of interest seemed to cross his face.

You blinked, glancing away as you felt your face heat up.

Quickly you looked back.

He was gone.

You scanned the room, looking this way and that, not seeing him anywhere.

Slowly you turned a complete circle.

Finally, frustrated, and confused, wondering if you had imagined the whole thing, you stopped, hands on your hips.

'Lost someone?’ You heard a velvety voice from behind you. It was deep and rich, mysterious and alluring.

You spun around. 'I.’ Your mouth fell open and immediately snapped shut, seeing the strange man before you.

The man stood a good head and shoulders taller than you as he grinned down at you.

There was a moment of silence between the two of you as the man stared down at you and you stared up at him not certain how to proceed. He seemed to be studying you curiously, you mostly were transfixed by his beauty, and a little bit intimidated by his intoxicating aroma.

Slowly his smile faded, 'My dear, your hands are positively shaking.’ Slowly, with the utmost care, he reached down and took your hands in his, lifting them to your eye level. He too wore gloves, even still, you felt an electrical jolt at his touch. The man caressed the backs of your hands with his thumbs, gently stroking them as he gazed deep into your eyes.

'I’m Loki, by the way.’ He murmured softly.

You felt your trembling increase as you slowly breathed your name back to him.

'Oh dear, I don’t think I seem to be helping. Would you like me to stop?’ Loki looked worried, staring down at your violently shaking hands.

'No.’ You whispered, shaking your heads quickly, 'Please don’t stop.’

Loki raised his eyebrow, 'Are you certain?’

'Would you like to dance?’ You blurted out.

'Excuse me?’

'This is a ball, is that not what this is for?’

Slowly, Loki grinned, 'Well this did take an unexpected turn, my dear, I would be happy to.’ He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the back of your hands before pulling you closer towards him and guiding you towards the other dancing couples.


	2. Explosion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not big on this prompt, sorry it’s late

The illusion shimmered: Loki standing there, hands behind his back, smiling thinly as he gazed out on the chaos from outside his cell. His long, finely combed hair hanging past his shoulders, resting on the green cloth of his prison garb.

Again the illusion flickered.

An explosion of magical energy.

The real Loki knelt down behind his magicked self, hands wrenched in his hair, his mouth opened in a silent howl of pain. Shards of glass littered the cell around him as the magical explosion decimated the mirror beside him. The magical energy tore strips of clothing from his body, rending at his at his flesh, pure energy bursting from his body. Smoke rose from his skin, scalding his flesh as his nails dug into his scalp. Like a wounded beast he knelt there, cowering in pain, shaking and trembling. Eyes scrunched shut as tears spilled over like hot wax and burned down his face.

From your vantage place in the corner, you could only watch, merely an illusion to the horror that was unfolding. You could not interact, could not hold him or comfort him as you longed to, as your body ached to hold him tight to your bosom. How your hands longed to grip his face and stroke his tears away with your thumbs, to caress his matted, unkempt hair and comb it until it gleamed as it once had. To allow him to rest his head in your lap, rocking him until he found peace. Instead you stood in your vantage point, silent, helpless. His tears and blood pooling around him, wondering if any would come and comfort the fallen prince.

Loki slowly crawled to the corner, dragging himself to a seated position and slumping against the wall. His head slumped forward and he moved no more.


	3. Delirium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So been doing regular old RP stuff and like, that is fun, but I love Loki and the thing I miss about fanfic, is people who read Loki fanfic love Loki. and I love Loki, so that means I writing Loki fanfic, we get to relish in our love of Loki. in regular rp stuff, people don’t necessarily love Loki as much as people who read Loki fanfic love Loki, and that’s why Loki fanfic is superior and I need to write more so to relish in Loki more.

You daubed the cloth on Loki’s forehead, beads of sweat pearling on his blue skin. He should be icy cold to the touch but he felt almost normal to you. Even against the rough markings etched into his skin, unique to each individual Jotun, his clammy skin felt almost warm.

Lifting the pile of blankets, you looked at the carefully wrapped wound, a deep gash along his right side.

Loki’s eyes fluttered open, bright red and unseeing. His hands thrashed wildly, grasping at the air, hands clawing at his throat. You slid on your seat, closer towards his head and angled him upright, easing cool healing liquids down his throat.

Hushing him gently, you murmured soft words of comfort to him, ‘Easy, Loki, you’re safe, the invasion is stopped, everyone is safe.’

Loki nodded slowly, another wave of shivers wracking his body. He shuddered, shivering beneath his mound of blankets. His hands grabbed wildly for warmth, grasping out blindly towards you. You slipped your hand under the back of his clammy neck scooping him into your lap and pulling him closer to you. As you pulled him closer into your lap, you dragged the blankets with, mindful of keeping the blankets wrapped around him, dreading letting any of the cold air around his freezing body. And yet, he was naturally cold, shouldn’t he be overheating?

Loki shivered again, deliriously grasping at you for warmth.

The blankets were now all but swaddled about him like a babe. Loki buried his blue face into your bosom, his cold nose resting against your chest, long eyelashes brushing against your skin, gripping you with a fierce strength as his arms latched onto you, holding you tight. He rested against you, seeking your warmth.

'I’ve never been cold.’ He murmured, staring, eyes seeing things which were not there. 'I apologize that I don’t know who you are, this poison has altered my vision.’ He laughed weakly, shaking his head almost seeking to clear his mind.

The sensation tickled your skin and you found yourself chuckling, stroking your fingers through his hair. 'I’ll be sure to remind you sometime.’

Loki nodded, he pulled the blankets tighter around himself, wincing at the pain of the movement. 'Do I know you?’

'You do.’

'Oh, I don’t recognize your voice.’

'It’s probably the herbs, you’re in a bit of shock at the moment.’

'I… I don’t think I know who I am.’

'There, there, my prince.’

'I’m a prince?’

'A great and powerful one.’

'Splendid.’

'Focus on healing, my prince.’

'I’m blue. You are not.’

'Yes, both of us are as we should be.’

Loki seemed to ponder this for a moment. Another series of shivers wracked his body, followed by hoarse coughs, a small amount of blood staining the blankets. He stared at the crimson stain, blinking a few times, perhaps seeing other images. With longer slender fingers, he reached from the blankets to touch it.

'Leave it.’

Loki blinked at you, eyes bleary and confused.

'Don’t touch it.’

Long black eyelashes touched his blue cheekbones as he blinked again, looking once more from you to the blood. Slowly Loki nodded, nuzzling again into you once more, seeking your warmth.

Again you felt his hand moving around and you sighed, 'Please leave the blood.’

'Can I hold your hand?’

You blinked at him. 'What?’

'My hand is cold.’

'Oh, alright.’ You felt your cheeks flush and a weak smile touched your face, wondering how long this delirium would last. The softer side of the prince, certainly more comfortable in his natural state than you had ever known him to be. You reached into the blankets, careful to stay by his chest. Even so, as your hand moved across the smooth expanse of his chest, marked by the etchings of his Jotun heritage, your blush deepened as you felt the rapid fluttering of his heart beneath its cage. Then Loki’s hand was laced around yours, fingers entwined in yours, thumb smoothing across the back of your hand and his eyes were fluttering closed once more. His breathing slowed and he slipped back into a deep sleep, resting against you. All you could do was hold your breath, struggling for short breaths as you struggled not to disturb his slumber, your free hand stroking his hair and nape of his neck, staring in awe at this perfect man resting against you.


	4. Human Shield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I done goofed, Will come back to this one.

Sorry, will come back to this one.


	5. Gun Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m behind, but trying my best! Had a sorta busy weekend and got distracted

A skiff flew past, beams of energy shooting from it, some alien creature screaming in a language you couldn't hope to comprehend.

And here you were, alone, confused and pinned beneath a chunk of rubble. Your ankle was twisted at a painful angle and you were certain... you shook your head, adrenaline coursed through you. Scrabbling through your purse, grateful for the laws of the land, you found the simple hand gun you carried with you at all times.

Swallowing hard, you leaned back against the wall of the alley, wondering if someone would find you, you hoped that if they did, they would be friendly. Clicking the safety off, you held the gun to your chest and waited.

Hours seemed to pass, though it may have only been minutes. Your ankle burned and ached, you tugged fruitlessly at it, trying to pull yourself free but to no avail.

From the street, you heard movement. It sounded like one of the skiffs landing.

Increasing your efforts, you gasped and panted, trying to pull your leg free. A sharp cry escaped your mouth as your leg moved a few inches, but not quite freeing yourself. Tears welled in your eyes, and you lowered the gun biting down on your fist.

Heavy footsteps moved towards you from the street and you looked up, raising your gun towards whoever was coming. Blinking back tears, you tried to see who it was, friend or foe?

A man in strange garb approached, long leather and metal gear, looking battle weary and shaken but somewhat amused as he saw the weapon aimed at him.

His long green cape hung behind him, and his golden armor looked no worse for the wear despite the battle that seemed to be raging on the streets around the city.

You blinked up at him, he didn't seem like one of the alien things that you had run from to get stuck in this alley, he looked human, and with his long slicked back hair, somewhat mussed up as it was, he looked kind of hot. Glaring at him suspiciously, you continued to point the gun, despite knowing that you should never aim a loaded gun at anyone, you were still ready to kill.

'This thing's loaded, I will defend myself.' You warned.

'I assure you it won't do much.'

'That's pretty arrogant. Don't you know what a gun is?' You squinted at him, wondering if he had suffered some sort of brain damage. It was weird to be dressed in full armor in the middle of an alien invasion. You thought of Tony Stark, maybe this man was one of those types. That didn't seem terribly likely.

'Listen though,' You continued, 'The chamber is filled with 9mm bullets, they will mess you up just fine, despite your weird armor.'

The man chuckled, 'I don't think they'll get that far.' He glanced towards your pinned ankle and you shifted uncomfortably. 'This is why you didn't run away.' He nodded almost to himself.

You scowled. 'I wouldn't have run from you.'

The man glanced back at you and smirked. With one hand, he easily lifted the rubble from your foot, freeing you. You quickly scrambled free, moving away and he dropped it back to the ground with a deafening thud.

Straightening up, you stood as best you could in a proper shooting stance, favoring one leg and pointed the gun at him properly.

The man stepped back and rolled his eyes seeming annoyed. He lazily raised his hands in a position of surrender. 'Honestly, this really isn't necessary. I was being polite.'

'Who are you?'

'I am Loki. Of Asgard.'

You stared at him blankly, the words meaning nothing to you.

Loki raised his finely sculpted eyebrow. 'Nothing? Listen, you can stop with that nonsense about your so called weapon, it's really not necessary.' He stepped towards you, hand reaching towards the gun and you pulled the trigger.

A deafening bang echoed through the alley and you winced, but stayed strong, expecting to see the man crumple to the ground, instead you saw what looked like a ripple of blue light around him and he looked offended.

'You tried to shoot me!' Loki snatched the gun from your hand and crushed it to a pulp tossing it to the side. 'What is wrong with you?'

You stared it fascination at the absolute muscle strength it took for him to bend steel with one hand, your mouth falling open. 'How did you do that?' Then you looked back at him completely unharmed by the bullet. 'How did you do _that?_'

'Never mind that! You tried to shoot me, what is wrong with? I just freed you and you immediately respond with attempting to kill me.'

'You tried to grab for me!'

'You were holding a weapon towards me, I was being peaceful!'

A streak of red shot over head, beams of energy shooting from it follow by a few moments of darkness, and a loud wailing sound.

Loki sighed looking upwards, 'The invasion, right...' He glanced back at you, 'You surely have something that I have not seen in many mortals here.' He smiled sadly, slowly turning and walking back towards the skiff residing in the street, 'Perhaps we may one day meet again.' He waved at you, 'Farewell.'


	6. 6 Dragged away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was all set to write like 3 to catch up but we’ll see… I might be able to do a writeathon in the next few days but not sure, hopefully there will be a prompt that I am more preferred on. Some of these I am meh on and then others I am more excited for.

Clawed hands grasped and pulled. Dark shadows all around you, weighing you down. Alone. So alone. A sense of oppression. You couldn’t breathe, gasping and choking, unable to catch your breath. Sharp gasps of air, in between choking mouthfuls of dark bitter blackness, some sort of shadowy cloud, mouthfuls of black umber. The cloud had no substance and yet you couldn’t breathe through it. Your head snapped left and right, looking through the bitter darkness, cold and foreboding, yet warm sweat trickled down your skin. You were clammy and uncomfortable, clothes sticking to your skin, tangling around you. Tendrils snaked up your legs, up your thighs, your waist, your arms, choking around your neck, tightening around your throat, you were being dragged into the abyss, dragged away…

‘Darling?’

Your eyes snapped open, tangled up in your sheets as Loki’s cool hands cupped your cheeks, thumbs smoothing along your cheekbones.

'Love, are you alright? You sounded troubled?’ He looked sleepy eyed as he sat up in bed beside you through the gloom of night, the moon outside dimly illuminating the room.

Tears welled in your eyes as you threw your arms around his neck and pulled him towards you, burying your face in his chest, clinging to something real.

For a moment he stiffened, surprised at the sudden display of affection before reciprocating. With one arm he hugged you back, the other reaching around to untangle the blankets that you had stolen from him and tangled around yourself. 'Nightmare.’ You whispered by way of explanation.

'It’s alright, I’m here now.’ He whispered back.

You nodded, still burying your face in his cool flesh, your skin still warm and clammy from your dream fueled terror. 'Yes. Thank you.’

'Do you want to talk about it?’

'Maybe in the morning where they can’t get me.’

'They can’t get you now, I’ll protect you, but I understand. Do you want me to dreamwalk with you?’

'No you need your rest, norns know you don’t sleep enough as it is.’

Loki chuckled, 'I don’t mind.’

'No, just knowing you’re holding me this time should be enough, it was just a dream.’

'Very well. I love you.’

'I love you too.’

Loki slowly pulled you back down into a lying position, you resting your head on his chest and you started to doze to the steady beating of his calm heart, his fingers trailing through your hair. Your dreams were far less troubled this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of these I do strongly plan on coming back and writing more on. But I will have to remember them and look at comments for interest on them


	7. Isolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably reuse these 2 for another prompt, at least I hope to. I want to know what happens.

The car sputtered and creaked to a halt. You cursed and smacked the palm of your hand against the steering wheel, begging and cursing at it, pleading for the car to spring to life. The headlights flickered on a few times, illuminating the road ahead of you, allowing you enough life to pull off the road and onto the shoulder but not much else. Finally you sighed and conceded that really the car hadn’t been road worthy and you really shouldn’t have attempted driving it such a distance.

Gripping the steering wheel with both hands, you groaned, resting your forehead on the wheel and allowed a few pity tears. This was not how the day was supposed to go. Another string of curses slipped from your mouth and you slapped the steering wheel again. The trees on either side of the road seemed to loom over your car in the gloom of the evening, so dark and foreboding. Even a faint fog drifted over the road ominously, rolling in as the evening came fast. You knew it was twilight, checking the time on your phone – no signal of course. In the gloom of the forest, it was hard to tell exactly where the sun was in the sky and with the changing seasons… you shook your head, no sense looking for the sun, might as well take advantage of what light you could and start walking.

Wiping off the last of your tears, you straightened up. There had been a house a half mile back, you recalled, a large manor. Perhaps you could ask there for a jump.

As you stepped out of your car, shutting the door and locking it, you considered the potential foolishness of your actions. The complete isolation you were otherwise in. How many miles in either direction would you have to walk before hopefully flagging down some sort of help. Grimacing internally, this sounded worse and worse. Perhaps you would be fortunate and come across a car filled with a family and could ask them to contact someone for you, that seemed to be your best case scenario.

As you walked, you berated yourself, trees whipping about overhead, not a bird to be heard. Branches snapped and creaked around you and the hairs on the back of your neck stood on end but still you pressed on. You pulled your jacket tighter around yourself, huddling against the wind.

The road snaked and wound, limping along like a wounded animal, and though your car ate the distance quickly, it seemed to stretch on for eternity.

Slowly the sky grew darker, eventually turning a deep purple and you pulled out your phone’s flashlight, using it to light your path, hoping if any cars might come that you could stop them and get their assistance. Though you were still loathe to ask for any strange driver’s help, not that a strange manor owner’s was more appealing. Part of you hoped that if you saw the manor owner, you could gauge their trustworthiness and make a decision on whether to ask for help before telling them of your plight.

Angling your phone upwards, the light caught the edge of the manor’s lawns. You exhaled a sigh of relief, your legs tired from the walk after being seated from so long a drive.

Cutting across the unkempt lawn, you made your way towards the front porch and up to the massive door with its old brass knocker. You looked around, not having realized as you sped along that the lawn was so overgrown and wild. Biting your lip, you did appreciate the Victorian Gothic exterior, it was beautifully done, but even that seemed a bit run down. You wondered what it looked during the day, even in a decrepit and rundown state, you knew it would look gorgeous. As you grasped the knocker and proceeded to bang on the door, you couldn’t help but hope whoever might live here kept the place in well enough condition.

A few long moments dragged by and a sudden sinking thought occurred to you: what if no one lived here? What if the reason for the decaying state abandonment? Perhaps you should have stayed with your car as you had heard was the proper thing to do? What if someone had driven by your car and seen it abandoned and not realized you needed help?

Worry started to build in your chest like bile, you felt panic rising and growing. Your breaths started to grow in short bursts…

The door opened abruptly.

A man stood there, staring down at you imperiously. His long black hair billowed in the breeze. He wore a green vest over a white frock coat, and long black trousers, but despite his peculiar garb it was his face that caught your attention.

The man’s eyes stared at you with such intensity, they were such a piercing green, but seemed to have a tinge of red in them that utterly perplexed you. His long black hair, combed back from his high arching forehead and perfectly plucked brows.

He held up his billowy sleeved arm as you held your phone up to look at him, he seemed to be shielding his face from the bright light. Only then did you realize there were no lights from within.

‘Oh sorry.’ You quickly stammered, lowering your phone light so it was back on his feet and weirdly old styled trousers, almost like a costume piece.

The man squinted, staring down at you, the light illuminating his buckled shoes as you continued to gaze in awe at his sculpted face. He was so pale, his skin seeming to be made of porcelain, almost as if you were to touch it it would shatter and fall apart.

You glanced at his hand holding the door open, long slender fingers, equally pale and lithe with sharp nail that reminded you of claws.

Finally the man spoke, in a deep voice that sent your heart aflutter, trembling like a bird desperate to be free. 'What are you doing here?’

'Sorry?’

'I asked you a question.’

'Oh right. My car broke down.’ Well that secret was out of the bag, you had meant to avoid telling him the truth until later but as you gazed at his beautiful eyes, you felt compelled to tell the truth.

The man looked at you confused, 'Yes, but why here?’

'I saw this place as I was driving and I was hoping whoever lived here could help me.’

The man seemed taken aback as he looked around, 'What is your name?’

You told him honestly, wondering where the need to tell him with such honesty came from, though a sense of unease steadily grew as you talked to him.

The man nodded, rubbing his long forefinger along his lower lip. For a moment you thought you saw signs of sharp canines but you were sure it had been a trick of the light, it was really quite dark. 'What year is it?’ This question seemed to be asked of no one, but you felt compelled to answer honestly anyways and you told him. He blinked in surprise when you answered and he nodded vaguely, 'Right yes.’ Suddenly he stepped aside and opened the door further, 'I think I’ll have you for dinner, this isolation has been dreadful, _do_ come in.’

'You what now?’ All the same, you felt yourself listening to him, following him inside.

The man grinned at you, smiling as you walked in, stepping to the side, 'Welcome, welcome, oh I’m Loki, it will be such a pleasure to have you.’

Everything went black.


	8. Stab Wound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this acknowledges Thor 3 and also the original avengers at the same time so magic time travel

Leaning against the wall, you inhaled in short sharp gasps. The dagger had pierced your side quite deeply.

Loki knelt over you, gripping the hilt of the dagger with one hand, the other touching your shoulder to brace himself.

‘Wait, aren’t you supposed to, you know, not pull it out?’ You asked.

'I’m not pulling the dagger out.’ Loki muttered, 'I’m checked to see if it struck any vital organs.’

Before he could speak again, the sound of many people rushing and yelling voices came rushing forward. Something large and green slammed into Loki and he flew across the room, crashing into the wall on the opposite side.

For a split second, Loki looked dazed, shaking his head. Then he sighed, straightening himself and stood up, bracing himself. Hulk stood in front of him, in a fighting stance, ready to strike again.

Tony and Steve knelt over you, crouching down to see the dagger in your side.

'Jarvis, run a full body scan.’ Tony ordered the AI. You tried to sputter and talk but Tony shushed you.

Thor walked over, hammer at the ready, 'What did you do, brother? We trusted you, always with the stabbing.’

Loki rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

Hulk snarled.

Natasha pulled out her guns, standing watch in the direction they had come from, glancing over her shoulder. She knew they wouldn’t do much on Loki but she could still keep watch. Still, to be thorough, she cast a murderous look at him. Clint had his bow drawn as well.

Steve looked at Tony, 'How bad is it?’

'Rock of ages has gotten sloppy, didn’t get any vital organs. Tough luck, big guy, you missed.’ Tony replied calling over to Loki.

'THAT’S BECAUSE HE DIDN’T STAB ME YOU IDIOTS!’ You finally managed to scream, despite the blood loss.

Loki had just been in the process of rolling his eyes and looking weary and defeated when his attention abruptly returned to you, looking once more concerned.

'Honestly,’ You said, lowering your voice as you gasped and breathed hard, grasping at the dagger, 'How he got a stabby reputation when he’s the one who actually wants to talk things out instead of go straight to fighting is beyond me. But one story by Thor, claiming he stabbed him as a child and suddenly everyone thinks Loki is the stabby one, seriously…’ You shook your head, leaning your head back against the wall, exhausted from talking. Taking several long deep breaths and closing your eyes.

Loki pushed past Hulk and hurried over to your side kneeling down once more, ignoring the cries of protest from Tony and Steve.

Loki chuckled, cupping your cheek with one hand and stroking his thumb along the soft skin, 'Hey, it’s alright, love, we’ll get you out of here, like I said, it’s minor, apply pressure.’ He pressed his other hand to the skin next to the dagger, trying to stem the flow of blood, though the dagger was mostly doing that.

You nodded wearily at him, reaching up and patting his face with a bloody hand.

Loki glanced back at the other Avengers, 'Less talking, more saving, yes?’


	9. shackled

Might skip indefinitely

Feel free to leave suggestions!


	10. Unconscious

Considering the Vampire sequel

Also not sure - suggestions appreciated!


	11. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was having strong emotions about anger of ragnorak so um don’t read if you are very very in favor of ragnorak sorry I’m just super emotional about that obedience disk :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my vision is doing really weird things so my hands feel not connected to my body so extra sorry about typos - I tried to catch them but it’s a weird feeling when I’m not feeling like I’m actually typing 

The crowd slowly dispersed as Loki, Thor and Valkyrie walked back through it towards from where the denizens had gathered in a sort of assembly area and off to what would be more private quarters.

'So king then?' Loki asked, a half smile on his face.

'It suits me, don't you think?' Thor responded, reaching out to grip Loki's shoulder.

Loki smiled, side stepping and avoiding Thor's friendly attempt at bonding. 'Yes, I think it's time you stepped into the role.' The younger brother nodded, easing his shoulder slightly and rolling his arm as he nodded.

Thor tilted his head curiously but continued smiling.

From your vantage point in the crowd, you watched the exchange curiously, carefully cutting through the throngs of people. You moved like water, easily passing unnoticed. No one ever noticed you, always in a long dark shawl, covered largely from head to toe, your face mostly uncovered but still, deep within the folds of your shawl, buried beneath your robes. The many workings of your craft smuggled beneath the layers of your robes. Still you moved nearer, listening intently to what the trio were discussing.

Valkyrie interjected, 'You've been favoring that shoulder since you arrived on Asgard, I've noticed.'

'I have not.' Loki muttered.

'He has not.' Thor retorted.

Valkyrie looked first at Loki then suspiciously at Thor. 'Has he not?'

Loki stopped rotating his arm and straightened his face immediately, looking at her disinterestedly. 'I'm fine.' He insisted.

'So if I were to touch it right now?' Lightning fast, Valkyrie lunged towards Loki, moving as if to grip his shoulder.

Loki jumped back, a sharp cry of pain escaping his mouth, instantly snapping shut as he glared at her, his hands rising in a defensive position.

Slowly Valkyrie straightened, returning to a neutral stance and crossing her arms. She looked at Thor. 'He wasn't injured in the battle, not in any substantial way, and when I brought him to you he was mostly in tact. What happened?'

'I'm fine.' Loki muttered through grit teeth.

Thor smiled thinly, 'You heard him, he's fine.'

Deciding now might be the best time to interject before things escalated, you stepped forward and revealed yourself from the crowd, pulling back the cowl of your hood. 'If I might be of service,' You spoke softly, lowering your hood. Valkyrie and Thor spun around, looking to see who had spoken. Loki, for his part, his eyes fell immediately upon you, as though he had been watching you the entire time. A small part wondered if he had. 'I am a gifted healer, I always have been, even before my conscription into the Grandmaster's service when my skills were greatly limited. Perhaps I could look to see if there is even a slight amount of marring to his majesty's visage, if only just. I can see only a the barest harm that might have befallen him causing even the slightest amount of discomfort, any inconvenience though it may be, no matter how slight, could potentially be at risk to any future endeavors.'

Thor nodded thoughtfully, 'If it were very slight it could be a future problem, I would approve of you looking at it. What do you think, Loki? I'm sure it's only a mild thing.'

Loki rolled his eyes and grit his teeth. 'Yes, something only very minor. I wouldn't want to inconvenience his majesty.'

'If you would, my prince,' You gestured towards Loki, bowing low, 'I imagine there is a more private room that I could view the injury, so that we do not inconvenience your brother.' As you bowed low before Loki you looked up at him and for a brief second, you offered the smallest smile and a slight wink.

There was a brief hesitation from him where he looked at you curiously. Loki glanced at Thor, 'I'll be fine brother, I'm certain if this woman holds ill will towards me, I'll be fine, it's obviously only a slight injury, as you say.'

For a moment, Thor seemed to shift nervously despite himself, then he nodded. Valkyrie looked between the two brothers and scowled rolling her eyes before following after Thor.

Loki held out his arm for you to walk beside him, the arm he seemed to be favoring and walked a short distance before seeming to choose a room at random and walking in. Inside there was a single cot, wash basin, stool and table.

Loki crossed the room and leaned against the table, attempting to cross his arms before giving up and staring at you curiously.

'Who are you?'

You told him your name honestly. Then added, 'I'm a healer, very gifted, though I don't usually get to practice the full extent of my healing abilities given the nature of the gladiator battles. I'm sure you saw much of that on your time...' You trailed off.

'I am trying to forget about my time spent there. I wish I had been able to take a greater amount of revenge on that wretched beast.'

You sighed, 'You and me both.' Shaking your head, you sat down on the cot.

'Why did you separate me from my brother? What really was the purpose of that simpering?'

You raised an eyebrow, 'Honestly? I can spot an injury a mile away, I know what long exposure from an obedience disk looks like, I know the symptoms, and I can smell the ozone on you.'

'Excuse me?'

'Burnt skin. Obedience disks superheat your veins but yours was on long enough to burn skin, I don't know what slaver left it on you for that long but given the guilt our newfound king has, I'm guessing it was him.'

'You could tell all this from smell alone?'

'I use my senses. I'm trained to fix what the Grandmaster breaks, he can't play with his toys if he breaks them all.' You looked at Loki pointedly. 'And those obedience disks are perfect, the way your veins turn blue? That shows up externally, there's only so much damage they can do beneath the surface before they start to show up on the surface, so if you have surface damage that I can smell?' You shook your head.

Loki eased himself onto the table so he was seated, looking at you impressed. 'You are a master at your craft then.'

'I've been on Sakaar a long time.'

'I would love to understand the way time works there, it's a fascinating concept.'

You chuckled and shook your head, 'Can't help you there sorry, I can just fix injuries.'

Loki nodded, and sighed, 'The library of Asgard, burned and razed... And Thor's new friend makes jest of it.'

'Yea, I noticed that poignant moment. I thought that moment of silence was touching for all of a,'

Loki interrupted you, 'Did we have a moment of silence? I think it cut straight to his commentary.'

You smiled wryly, 'From my position towards the back of the ship, it felt like it, if it makes you feel better.'

Loki smiled, 'Perhaps a bit. I will take that to heart. The Asgardians mourned properly and those who fought for Asgard attempted to.'

'We've all lost homes, we tried to be respectful. It hurts.' You jerked your chin towards his green garb, and straightened up, standing once more. Undoing the layers of your shawls, you revealed medical supplies stashed away in your clothing.

A hint of pink touched at Loki's cheeks as you seemed to undress, only to reveal more clothes beneath your many layers. He seemed worried that you were undressing, but really, just more clothes underneath. Slowly he straightened up as he watched you, pulling out medical supply after medical supply, each more complex than the last, but clearly with burn treatment in mind. Salves and ointments, stitches and analgesics, anything to heal and treat.

'So you were flattering Thor, into letting him agree to treat me...' Loki said slowly as he stared down at you.

You walked over to the table, laying your things out beside him. Nodding, you set the pieces down at as he stared at you imperiously.

'What made you so certain I would agree to being assisted?' Loki asked.

'Because you're not a fool, and you're in pain.'

Loki squinted at you, opening and closing his mouth several times. 'What makes you think I trust you?'

You paused, stopping to look over at him and considered your response. 'You are already here in this room with me, you know you could easily overpower me, even in a weakened state, you're on a ship full of allies, even if I betrayed you, I wouldn't get far, I would gain far more in betraying Thor over you in the grand scheme of things, considering that he is now king, and I am aware of your previous reputation in Asgard which among the common people isn't actually that bad but I know that you're supposed to be sneaky but they spoke well of your time as ruler in the guise of Odin and by that judgment, I've made the decision that I like you better.'

Loki blinked. He was silent for a moment, 'What?'

Inhaling, you made to repeat yourself.

Loki held up his hand, 'No I heard you, what I didn't get was that you like me better, than who?'

'Than Thor?'

Loki tilted his head to the side and stared at you curiously. Slowly he started picking at his hand. 'I'm confused.'

'Well, surely a king who would torture his own brother with an obedience disk can't be as golden as everyone makes him out to be.'

Loki sighed, 'He did think I was going to betray him, I told him I was going to hand him in to the Grandmaster for the ransom money.'

You raised an eyebrow at him before returning to arranging your things on the table, 'Wow, that seems really uncharacteristic of you.'

Loki muttered under his breath, 'Tell me about it...'

'I mean, I really think I panicked in that moment, anything to stop him from a suicide mission back to Hela and Asgard, but as always his idiotic plans work out, without rhyme or reason. As if some divine being says they will and so they do.'

Finding a yet unnoticed cabinet, miraculously stocked with alcohol, courtesy the Grandmaster's probable alcoholism, you pulled out the bottle and took a sniff. Turning towards Loki, you uncorked the bottle and held it out to him, 'This will help, it's going to be painful treating it.'

Loki looked down at the bottle and sighed, shaking his head. Lifting the bottle to his lips, he tilted back his mouth and downed as much as he could stomach in one gulp. He lowered the bottle and shuddered at the sickly sweet taste, grimacing. 'Fantastic.' He muttered, handing the bottle back to you, 'Alcohol for surgery, 'Truly barbaric.'

'I don't have any intravenous drips which I'd prefer, but I do have some ointments so you won't be only relying on alcohol.' You explained.

Loki nodded. 'Right.' Leaning against the table, you could tell his head was already swimming, whatever the Grandmaster kept, it was strong stuff.

You briefly considered that maybe you should have checked the contents before having Loki drink it, given the nature of the Grandmaster's sordid affairs...

Pushing the thought from your head you instructed Loki to take his top off and lie down on the cot. Loki made no complaints this time, grumbling a bit, wincing and keening softly as the fabric ripped at his freshly healing flesh. You helped him peel the leather overguard from his top first, tossing it gently to the floor, and folding it neatly. Before the softer green undershirt. This one proved more difficult as there was burned and cracked bleeding skin clinging to it. Peeling the shirt off, tore the skin from his body and he let out quiet cries with each movement.

When he was finally shirtless, standing there before you in his muscled, bare chest glory, you let out a soft gasp staring at him in awe. You had seen many specimens of all sorts of species of varying ages and genders, but Loki... he really stood out, even despite the infected injury on his shoulder, the burns radiating from where the obedience disk had stayed for far too long. Loki stood for a moment, swaying slightly as he stared down at you, a slight touch of pink on his cheeks as his gaze fell on yours, was it the alcohol or perhaps something else. Your gaze drifted over his chiseled abs, up to the … your gaze halted as your eyes fell on a deep scar on his chest, what appeared to be an impalement straight through his heart. You moved around to his back, under the guise of checking closer on the veins, but saw that you were right, the scar on the front matched directly with a scar on his back. Somehow, Loki appeared to have survived a stab wound straight through his chest. You blinked in confusion. Or perhaps not survived. Either way, he appeared to be alive and mostly well standing before you, needing otherwise medical care in other areas, unrelated to a impalement. That is to say, a patient who had been struck through the heart was being seen not because they had been struck through the heart.

Loki swayed a bit.

You came back to your senses, 'Why don't you lay face down on the cot for me.'

Loki nodded tiredly, 'That is some bloody strong drink.' He muttered, voice slightly slurred.

'Remind me next time to check what's in the alcohol I subject my patient's to.'

Loki chuckled. 'You think?'

You shook your head, 'This is for pain relief, I know what it is, it's an herb. It dissolves on the tongue.'

Loki nodded, accepting the offered herb and resting it on his tongue. He scrunched his nose up at the bitter taste and shook his head before stumbling and all but collapsing onto the small cot. He sighed, resting his face on his arms as the blissful numbness slowly spread through him. Mumbling into his arms, he spoke, 'This is nice.'

'Yes, well the relief isn't forever, it's enough to get you feeling better so I can operate on your veins to get the worst of the infection out and then get you closed back up. I know Asgard has some very high quality medical technology, I always dreamed of using your knowledge.'

Loki chuckled, 'Healing crystals, it was really simple.'

'Still though, soul forges, and to train under Eir. One could dream.' You reached for the table and began smoothing the salve into the burned skin, preparing to cut into it. The salve would numb the area and you would be able to work. As you worked, you talked.

'So Thor did this?'

Loki sighed, wincing and jolting here and there as you found a still sensitive spot. You knew, given the nature of Asgardian metabolism this would be excruciating, but their pain tolerance hopefully balanced it out. 'He had to find a way to detain me somehow.'

'Couldn't sit on you or something? Punch you unconscious?'

'I think the part that hurts most, more than,' Loki hissed as the scalpel dug particularly deep, '_that_, is the look he gave me, the fact that he laughed as he talked about it. I writhed in agony for ages, Completely helpless for anyone to find me, it could've been the Grandmaster for all Thor knew, and he would've been fine with that, probably felt I deserved it. He tortured me with nary a thought, and because he thought I might betray him.' Loki sighed, 'Thor spends all this time talking about how he's the hero, do you know the number of Jotuns he slaughtered because they called him a princess? Yet when I... humans...' Loki muttered some unintelligible words into his arms.

For some reason, you found yourself stroking the hairs that had fallen into his eyes away from his face, leaning down towards him, 'Humans aren't all they're made out to be. Everyone gets in such a tizzy when humans are involved.'

'He stayed on Midgard for three days, after a lifetime of me telling him he needed to rethink his ways and suddenly a long weekend he realizes maybe he was a bit thickheaded.'

You watched the needle threading the skin back together, the stitches coming in and out, in and out, making a neat line as the skin was reconnected once more.

'I just didn't think he was ready to be king yet, and now I think he's grown into it. I support him completely, but...' Loki sighed.

'He doesn't realize what you've lost and that you had to accept in order to be back by his side?'

'I'm back to where I was. When I was Odin, for a time before that, I finally broke free, I felt like I was me, I didn't have to be Thor's brother, I could be my own person, I mean I was still not really me, I was living a lie as Odin, but I wasn't just Thor's brother, I was someone else. But now... I have to go back to this...'

'He's put you back in his neat little box, that you have to be there by his side and accepting his rules, following along and accepting that he calls the shots or you get another obedience disk?' You asked.

'Is that really what I'm destined for? If I dare act out he tortures me, I spent so long in my childhood trying to break free of being second rate to golden Thor, or a time it seemed like I might stand a chance, it did come at the cost of many lives, horrific chaotic horrible costs...' Loki slowly sat up as he looked at you, resting his head in his hand.

You sat down next to him.

'I tried to destroy Jotunheim, just to prove I was different from Thor, that I could be as good as him, to maybe be better than him, if not be him. And it wasn't enough, it still wasn't a damn good enough for that wretched bastard. And you know what he has the nerve to say to me before dying, “I love you, my sons”, my sons. He calls me his sons, when he sentences me to life in prison after saying my birthright is to die, he dares to suddenly claim I am his son, a sudden change of heart. A lifetime of never showing it and he suddenly is able to claim the higher ground by dying and acting as though he cared, because he's dead.' Hot tears were falling down Loki's cheeks as he talked, you don't know if it's the alcohol, the medicine, the surgery or the fact that someone was finally listening, but you sit there silently next to him. Carefully, you rested your hand on his knee, and just sat there. You can't tell what emotions he's feeling but you know better than to interrupt him.

'He wasn't ready... That's all I ever wanted to say. He wasn't ready, but no one listened.' The words came tumbling from Loki's mouth. 'I told them over and over. Night after night, I begged and pleaded, desperately, so many times. I screamed with father til I was blue in the face.' Loki laughs mirthlessly. 'That probably scared him more. Little did I know. But he never listened, he never swayed, he always assumed it was jealousy, why he never saw it my way. And then he did. But then father banished him. But of course the guards, always the guards.' Loki groaned tugging on his hair.

You reached up and gripped his hands, pulling them from his face to avoid him hurting himself. Loki allowed you to.

Still he continued on his tirade.

'The commoners liked me well enough, the nobility hated me, and the palace guard didn't take me seriously, they didn't understand witchcraft, my tricks as they called it. Served them right always mocking my magic so I turned it on them, they didn't respect me so I turned my magic on them. And then they didn't follow my orders. I am a prince, they didn't respect me, and it nearly got us killed. So many times, how many times? Countless times! I imagine even the floggings I ordered for the lax behavior went unaccounted for because it was _Loki_, it's _just Loki _who _cares _if it's Loki, the lesser prince? And now Thor is king and he's as arrogant as ever and... and I'm back... back to where I was.' Loki's shoulders slumped. Despite the fresh stitches, and the gristle you had just removed, the pain he had just been through looked nothing to the horror and pain of that dawning realization.

'No.'

Loki glanced up at you.

'You realize it this time. And you are older. You have no reason to stay here. The truth is, a home is not always just a home. Not always just the people in it. Sometimes the people inside a home are lousy and terrible, sometimes the people you've called your family for years are horrible and you have to find new family. Sometimes you have to embark on your own and find a new family and explore a new world and forge a new path for yourself. And it'll be cold and scary at first and you'll be alone for a bit and it hurts, but when you find the right people, that's when it's worth it. Anyone who would hurt you as terribly as you've been hurt, no, you don't deserve that. You need to make something new, something you deserve.'

Loki blinked.

You leaned towards him, cupping his cheeks and wiping away his tears, smoothing them away with your thumbs. Standing up, you walked over and picked up his shirts, moving back over with the fresh bandages to wrap over the stitches and to help him redress. 'A home is what you make of it, not what someone else tells you has to be your home.'

'You really think so?'

'Your mother was always the one who tied you to Asgard, you loved Thor dearly, but when you told him you loved him, how did he respond?'

'Thank you.' Loki whispered.

'He should have responded in kind. Someone who loves you always makes it clear that they love you back, in action and in word, there should never be any doubt. They must make as much an effort to be in your life as you do to be in their life. You have given so much, it is time to take.'

Slowly Loki smiled, allowing you to finish the bandaging, 'Come with me.'

'What?'

'I'll teach you what I know of Asgardian healing magic.'

'I'd like that very much.'


	12. Don't Move

Will come back, need suggestions


	13. Adrenaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words? Please comment pretty pretty please.

Adrenaline coursed through your veins, your fingers slipping in their grasp at Loki’s hand as you ran, desperate to keep up. Feet pounding on the ground as you ran, eyes half shut and head down as your feet thundered on the ground, you must keep moving.

Loki’s grasp on your wrist tightened, tugging you onward. You could feel him in front of you, guiding you through the thick trees, angling you against the more dangerous branches. How he managed to avoid the sharpest and most painful ones, keeping your small group safe from the worst of the scratching, grabbing branches at such a full spring you did not know. But still on you ran, full speed.

‘Just a little farther!’ Loki cried, nearly breathless.

'My legs are going to give out!’ You cried back, tears pricking at your eyes from the wind and occasional leaf or twig whipping at your face. You could hear Thor and the other warriors nearby, or so you hoped, you dared not look back lest those who followed you were close at hand.

Daring to open your eyes against the whipping of the branches and blowing of the wind, squinting against both, you could see the blur of Loki’s green cape and barely make out his raven black hair. Even he dared not to look back to make sure you were following, only his iron fast grip on your wrist, never wavering.

Then there was a burst of light and the gloom of the forest changed, you were nearly blinded as you stumbled to a halt, collapsing into Loki and falling to the ground, collapsing on top of him.

Loki stumbled back a few steps, turning around to look at you before tripping and landing on his back with you on his chest.

For a moment, the two of you laid there, staring awestruck at the other, gazing into the other’s eyes. Loki stared into your eyes, blinking up at the bright light of daylight, free of the gloom of the forest and gazing in wonder at your face, his expression softening as he slowly caught his breath from the mad dash to freedom. Your own breathing came in sharp gasps, mingling with his as you stared down at his beautiful face, sharp features, tall cheek bones and sharp nose, his vivid green eyes. The sun light up his face so delicately.

Then, you weren’t sure who started it, but your lips had met his and you were kissing, his soft lips pressed to yours, your fingers gripping his long black hair. Inhaling his scent, breathing him in, relishing the feeling of oneness as his hands caressed your sides. Your body pressed against his and the two of you rolling in the tall grass.

Someone cleared there throat nearby and you and Loki reluctantly pulled apart, glancing over to see who had interrupted you.

Loki smirked at you and raised his eyebrow, cheeks flushed mouthing, 'Later.’


	14. Tear stained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard to convey that this takes place post Loki series in theory, and supposedly Loki has combined with his IW self and also his endgame self

It had been another long, dreary day in New Asgard. With Thor having finally passed his duties as king to Valkyrie, something that set your blood roiling when you thought of your beloved… your eyes stung. How many years would it be before that feeling would pass?

Boots echoed hollowly on the rocky roads as you carried your box of goods back to your empty home. Pausing, you stopped at your door when you spotted a small green envelope. You looked around, there were no signs of who had set it there. Shifting the box to one hip, that you might stoop down and pick up the envelope you looked around. There were no signs of who the envelope might be from.

In clear neat handwriting, it was addressed to you, though there was no return address. You flipped it over and over in your hand, back and forth, examining it. Looking up at the sky, you saw that the grey clouds were overcast and had fresh indications of raining as though whoever left it had just been there. If it had been left any longer it would be wet. Once again the clouds split open and began a steady drizzle of rain and you decided to forgo studying the envelope outside and take the plunge and read it within.

Opening your door, you set the box down on the nearest available shelf and sat at your table, fumbling to open the green envelope.

To your surprise, there were a few spatters of wet on the letter within. You frowned, looking at it closely, the same elegant writing that had indicated your name on the outside, making up the body of the letter.

‘My dearest love,’ It read, 'I didn’t dare to dream that you had survived, but you. You did.’ This is where the first tear fell, your own tear staining the letter when you whispered his name, knowing instantly who had written the letter. 'Loki.’ You whispered. 'I would have seen you sooner, had I know, but I didn’t know how to face you, not after everything. Not after he showed up, after… after what happened. I don’t know how to explain it. I’m not sure I can explain it.’ More tears. 'It’s all so confusing, my love, so much has happened, a letter alone is not enough to explain it all and to just show up suddenly… I didn’t know if I could face you, I didn’t know if you would accept me.’ You shook your head, tears streaming down your face. 'Loki you fool.’ You whispered, shaking your head still as you continued reading. 'I would always accept you.’ The next line continued, 'I couldn’t hope to know what you would think, and I didn’t know the state of … of Asgard’s people. I don’t know if I even am of Asgard’s people anymore. If I ever was.’ More tears. 'I don’t know what has become of Thor, I hear he left his duties behind, I have been involved with time travel, I said I wouldn’t try to explain it in this letter but I guess I have always been one for lies…’ You shook your head angrily. 'Love, this is so confusing, I’m lost, I don’t know what to do, I…’ The next bits were crossed out a lot, many scribbled and rewritten, 'I love you, I always have, I hope I can see you soon, you’re all I have left. Perhaps one day we will meet again. Be strong.’ More tears.

Holding the letter close to your chest, you laid your head down on the table and sobbed.


	15. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to 14

You felt a cool hand on your shoulder and abruptly turned around, leaping to your feet in a fighting stance. One fist drawn back, ready to strike, the other attempting to latch on the intruder’s throat, you looked at who had entered your house and how.

A myriad of emotions ran through you, blinking away your tears from the envelope, followed by fresh tears as you recognized long raven black hair and vivid green eyes. Stumbling back, hands held out from the strange apparition, confusion, anger, pain, longing, perhaps a bit of joy flooded through you.

‘No, no, no, no.’ You shook your head, lunging for the envelope on the floor in confusion and scooping it up in confusion, 'This can’t be happening, what’s going on?’ You moaned, sinking to your knees and cradling your head, rocking on the floor.

The man, for it was indeed a man, knelt down beside you, 'Love?’ He whispered softly, 'What’s, what’s wrong? I’m here, I told you I would meet with you again, I, I thought you would be happy…’

You looked up at the man, dressed in his leather and metal garb, accents of green and gold. Slowly you let out a soft wail. 'You can’t be real. I mourned for you, you…’

The man lowered himself further to your eye level, his face level with yours, his green eyes gazing into yours. The dark circles under his eyes were worse than you had ever seen them, as though he hadn’t slept since you had last seen him, and his pale skin and cheeks were in sharp relief, he was gaunt and hollow looking, tired and worn, aged many years, but his eyes… His green eyes were lively as ever. With his thick black eyebrows and long black hair, still meticulously taken care of, and his delicate pink lips that he smiled weakly back at you, he spoke, 'Love it’s me, Loki.’

You choked at his name, eyes scrunching shut. How many years had it been since his name had been spoke? 'We don’t speak your name here. Thor forbade it.’ You swallowed hard, choking out the words. You forced your eyes back open, not wanting to miss a detail on his face, though the tears came freely.

Loki looked at you sadly, tears pricking at his own eyes. Carefully he wiped at the tears falling down your face, a stray tear on his cheek.

You reached up, hand trembling, to touch his face and gently daub away at the crystalline tear on his face.

Loki held your hand to his face, kissing the palm gently, holding it in place before looking down, a look of worry creasing his brow. 'What happened?’

You glanced down, realizing he had seen the burn scars on your palms and sighing, 'I think we are allowed to speak of Thanos now that Thor has… come to terms with that.’

Loki pursed his lips and nodded slowly, there was a far away look in his eyes as he gazed at the marks on your hands. He absently tugged at the collar of his clothing, hand smoothing along his neck.

'I am not the only one to bear scars, I see.’ You murmured.

'Mine are not visible.’ Loki muttered.

'Time has changed you.’

Loki nodded, 'So it has, and it has changed you.’

'It changes us all. I’m just glad you’re home.’

Loki sighed, 'This is no more my home than Asgard was.’

You looked down sadly, 'Was it not?’

'In name, mother tried. Thor has erased me from memory it seems. And shirked his duties to his people.’

'He did not feel fit to be king.’

Loki snorted. 'You defend him?’

'I repeat his words.’

'Always so forgiving.’ Loki muttered bitterly.

'Do not blame the messenger, Loki, I would forgive you a million times over as well,’ You stroked his cheek, leaning your forehead against his, 'Not that you need forgiveness, you committed some misdeeds but I know your reasons.’ Your fingers trailed through his hair, working through loose knots.

Loki quirked the corner of his mouth up ruefully. 'Fair enough.’

The two of you stayed there in silence for a time, your fingers, carefully working through the tangles of his hair, fumbling from your scars.

Loki smiled at the tenderness of your touch, head still pressed to yours. When you were pleased with your work, you slid your hands down his shoulders and pulled him towards you, wrapping him in a tight hug and held him as tight as you could. Loki hugged you back, enveloping you in a tight embrace, nuzzling his face in your neck and inhaling your scent. He closed his eyes burying his face against you and sighed.

'I have missed this, my precious one.’ Loki whispered.

'As have I, as have I.’


	16. Pinned Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff n stuff - please comment

Your eyes snapped open, feeling the bed rocking violently beside you. Rolling over, you saw Loki trembling and shaking violently, rolling and shaking this way and that. He thrashed from side to side, jaw clenched, teeth grit violently as his hands lashed out at unseen foes.

Eyes bleary with sleep, you struggled to sit upright, blinking away your own, far more pleasant dreams. Slowly you leaned towards Loki, shushing him gently, leaning towards his bare chest, aiming to coax him back to reality.

‘Loki, easy, easy,’ You breathed softly, reaching for his arms as he continued to thrash wildly. 'It’s a dream, my love, awaken, return to me.’ You whispered.

Loki’s eyes snapped open violently, unseeing. His hand shot forward, grasping your throat in the night air as he rolled over and pinned you down. In an instant he was on top of you, holding you in place, his hips straddling yours as he easily held you down, staring blankly.

You coughed and sputtered, grabbing futilely at his iron-like grasp, his fingers tightening as he gazed passively down at you. 'Loki!’ You choked out, 'It’s me!’

Loki blinked, hearing his name as if from a distance, perhaps underwater and he looked down, staring at you confused as though why you had placed your neck beneath his hand. The passive look was replaced by confusion, then horror as he scrambled back, scampering away from you, shaking his head.

'No, no, no.’ He mouthed repeatedly, almost silently, just over a breath. Loki held his hands up to his face clenching and unclenching his fingers as he looked from his hands to you and back again, horrified.

Scrabbling away from the bed and across the room, he kept crawling backwards until his back hit the wall and he could move no further. Hunched against the wall, he buried his face in his hands, hair hanging in long curtains and pulled his legs up to his face. You could see him trembling.

All this happened in an instant.

For your part, you gently massaged at your throat, easing feeling back into your muscles and coughed, making sure you could breathe properly again and nothing seem permanently damaged. He hadn’t gripped you long in his sleep dazed stupor and with that ascertained, you focused on his reaction.

Slowly you crawled towards the edge of the bed and looked down at him, 'Loki?’

'I am so sorry.’ He whispered, the horror evident in his voice.

You massaged your throat gently, 'I’m alright, really, it’s fine, it was an accident, you were having a nightmare.’

Loki moaned slow and long, burying his further in his hands.

'Can I come to you?’

'My own wife has to ask permission to approach me.’ Loki groaned.

'Everyone gets scared or upset sometimes, Loki, I’m just taking careful steps. If it pleases you, I’ll reword it.’ You let out a deep breath. Stepping off the bed you said, 'Loki, I am coming towards you, moving off the bed, I am stepping towards you,’ with each movement, you narrated your actions, 'I am in front of you, I am kneeling down, I am reaching out, I am going to hug you, alright? I am going to hold you, because I love you, no matter what, it was an accident and you didn’t mean it, I know you and I love you, I know you would never hurt me intentionally, and even this was fine, it’s temporary, just a little bruising, I’m fine.’ You smiled at him, squeezing his knee. 'Can I hug you?’

Loki looked up ruefully, his long black hair still hanging around his face, 'You said you were going to.’

You leaned against him, resting your face on his shoulder and rubbed his back gently. Though, this time, Loki didn’t hug you back, his hands still gripping his legs as tight as he could, you knew he would work back towards it, just as he always did. He loved your hugs, the way he melted into your touch, his soft smile and the way he breathed you in. For now though, you would hug him and it would be enough.


	17. Stay with Me

Don't have anything for this one, suggestions welcome


	18. Muffled scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a bit!

‘Where’s Loki?’ You asked Thor as the crowd dispersed from the assembly, having declared Thor its king.

Thor looked around, frowning, 'You know, he must have slipped off, I don’t know where he’s snuck off to. Maybe he’s chosen a room for himself.’ Thor shrugged, turning his attention towards Valkyrie and Korg, his indifference dismissing you.

You furrowed your brow and sighed, turning your back and walking away, setting out to look for the younger prince.

It took about five minutes of searching before you stumbled upon a series of bedrooms, each appearing to be empty, based on their darkened interiors. You poked your head in, glancing around before stepping back out and continuing along, wondering where he could be.

Just as you were walking back towards the main area of the ship, you heard a small muffled scream.

Spinning on your heel, you rushed back to the room you had heard the sound from and realized you had overlooked Loki sitting on the bed, hunched in shadows. He sat curled up, his face pressed to a pillow, shaking and shuddering as he stared otherwise motionless at the wall.

Rushing over to his side, you stopped at a respectful distance and whispered, 'Loki?’

Another muffled cry sounded into the pillow in response and you could see his muscles tighten through his clothes as he gripped the pillow tighter, wrapping himself harder around the pillow.

You reached out and touched his shoulder.

Loki turned and gave you a long baleful look, his eyes red and fresh tears streaming down his face.

Your face softened instantly as you sank onto the bed beside him, pulling him into your arms and began stroking his hair, 'Oh Loki, what’s wrong? Talk to me.’

'It was me.’ He whispered voice hoarse, finally pulling his face away from the pillow and setting it down.

You knew this would require prompting, as he seemed to be in a bad place. Continuing to stroke his hair, you asked, 'What was you?’

'Ragnarok!’ Loki barked, 'I was the one who started it, I killed thousands of Asgardians, do you honestly think we got every survivor onto this bloody ship?’

You winced, hand stopping as you looked at his face, slowly you moved your hands to cup his cheeks, 'We had to stop Hela.’

Loki swallowed, 'At the cost of those lives?’

You bit your lip, 'It was an unfair burden of Thor to put on you, time and again he asks so much of you, knowing you will follow him unquestioningly into battle, blindly, with utter loyalty. Despite suggesting otherwise, you have never failed him.’

Loki closed his eyes for a moment, another solitary tear falling free, 'He had to distract Hela, love, he couldn’t have done it. I _had _to.’

'And yet he burdens you with it all the same, because despite claiming he can’t trust you, he does, completely because he knows you will do the right thing, unfailingly. Always. For Asgard. Because truly you are a good man no matter what anyone dares to suggest otherwise.’

Loki sighed, opening his eyes and offering the barest shadow of a smile, 'Thank you.’

'Always.’ You replied, pecking his cheek.


	19. Asphyxiation

Yea, the only thing I can think for this one is from the Infinity War scene and that gives me all the bad feels so this one I will probably definitely not do


	20. Trembling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment!

‘I cast you out!’ Odin roared.

Loki steeled his gaze, fists clenching in his chains before slowly nodding. 'Very well.’

'Both of you!’ Odin added coldly.

Loki swallowed hard, the look of resignation changing as his gaze turned to you, his wife. His expression changed to horror, 'You can’t, she’d never survive.’

You gripped Loki fearfully, your own cuffs chaffing your skin as you looked from him to Odin, trying to maintain a fierce and defiant expression. Though despite yourself, you swallowed and bit at your lip worryingly.

'That is for the two of you to worry about. In Jotunheim.’ Odin said in his steely voice, the crackle of the Bifrost already whirring as it opened behind you.

One of the guards stepped forward, unhooking yours and Loki’s chains, shoving each of you roughly towards the portal and forcing you both into it, expelling you into the frozen wastes of Jotunheim.

You and Loki flew through the rift, stars and lights exploding past you at hundreds of miles per hour, wind rushing against your face and roaring in your ears so fast that you couldn’t think.

Then you had landed.

Your mind whirled, faster than the Bifrost had taken you to Jotunheim and the snows and icy air blew around you, throwing up the bitter wind. You clung to Loki shivering and trembling with cold, shivering at the onslaught of freezing wind.

Loki held you to his side, pulling you close and wrapping his warm cloak around you. Looking left and right, he searched for signs of a cave, anything to protect you from the harsh winds. Holding up his hand, he conjured a flame, which afforded you a sense of heat. You moved your fingers as close to the flame as you could, hoping to return feeling to them but mostly in vain.

Head tucked down, and hunched almost double, you followed blindly after Loki as he seemed to walk in a random direction. Your toes were quickly numb in your boots, scuffling through the snow, hair whipping about in the wind.

Eventually the wind seemed to lessen and you realized you had mercifully entered a cave and you glanced up from Loki’s cloak, looking around at the darkened interior.

Loki set the flame on the ground and allowed it to grow larger, melting more of the snow inside the cave as your shivering grew. Sitting down on the ground, Loki pulled you into his lap, rubbing your arms and legs, trying to use friction to get feeling back into your stiff limbs. Between his ministrations and the heat of the fire, you felt almost normal after a time, the shivering starting to subside after a time. Either way, you still cuddled against him for much needed warmth.

'I’m envious of you.’ You finally exchanged your first words since coming to Jotunheim.

Loki raised his eyebrow, looking down at you.

'You don’t get cold.’ Another chill ran through you and you snuggled further into him, trying to steal any warmth he might be hiding.

Loki smiled apologetically, 'It’s not something to be envious of, love.’

'Well it seems here, now, it’s going to be.’ You nuzzled your cold nose against his throat before kissing him gently.

'I’ll begin searching my spellbooks to see what I can do to ease the cold for you, I’m sure there are temporary spells that can allot for non Jotuns to survive the climate here.’

'We’ll survive, it’s what you do, and I’m not letting you leave me behind, it’s what I do.’

'No, I wouldn’t think so.’ Loki lifted up some of your matted hair and kissed your neck, though his lips were quite a bit colder than you wished, you still appreciated him all the same and smiled, giggling. He realized, a bit belatedly when you shivered, rather why you shivered and sighed. Loki focused once more on rubbing warmth into your sides, arms, and legs, 'I’ll keep you warm, love. Get some rest, things are going to be a lot tougher before they get easier here.’


	21. Laced Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Trigger Warnings for actual laced drinks, nothing rapey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one turned out kinda goofy

Opening the cupboard, you hummed curiously at the red vial the hissed and frothed. For a moment you bit your lip. This sort of thing didn’t particularly bode well, but then again, you were really thirsty and there was nothing else to drink, you didn’t even know where to get water around here.

Loki had been called away to an emergency meeting and he could be gone for any number of hours, or he could be back in a manner of minutes.

You held up the vial and stared at it, you were really thirsty. Sighing and shrugging, you decided it was Loki’s fault and you would blame him for whatever happened. Surely he wouldn’t leave anything lethal in his room, or a laced drink. That would be uncharacteristically reckless of him, right?

Tilting your head and the vial back, you began to drink, holding it to your lips. It had a refreshing berry taste that quickly turned bitter but it did help your thirst. You gulped it down with reckless abandon, your throat so dry.

The door opened abruptly as you drank the liquid. Your eyes turned towards the movement, as you finished the last dregs off.

Loki stood in the doorway, a smile frozen on his face fading as he looked at you slowly turning to confusion, slowly becoming upset. ‘What… what did you do?’

You looked at him, lowering the vial, 'I uh, I drank this.’ You held it up to show him the vial.

Loki hurried over to your side, snatching the vial from your hand and examining it. 'Why did you drink this, you don’t even know what it is!’

'I was thirsty! I didn’t have any water, I don’t even know where any water is!’ You yelled back defensively.

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose, 'I was holding onto that for a trick. It wasn’t meant to be used for either of us.’ He groaned, 'Darling.’ Finally he let out an exasperated sigh, 'How do you feel?’

'I feel fine.’

'For now.’ Loki sighed, rubbing his forehead, 'This is a rage potion.’

You raised your eyebrow, putting your hands on your hips, 'A rage potion? You laced a drink with a rage potion and thought it would be a fun trick?’

'God of mischief, darling.’ Loki replied, continuing to inspect the bottle.

You rolled your eyes, 'How does it work? It’s not Hulk rage right? No big green monster?’

Loki chuckled, 'No, you’re still the same I’m afraid, though I suppose adrenaline may course through your veins which could strengthen you. It’s designed for righteous anger.’

'Righteous anger?’

'It targets anger…’ Loki groaned suddenly.

'What?’ Suddenly you felt angry, you thought of Odin and it occurred to you, likely at the same time as Loki, what he meant. 'Loki… what?’ You wanted to hear him say it.

Loki stood barring the door, hands spread out on either side. 'I have a feeling, that it targets the one who drank the potion’s feelings, of people they feel have wronged them.’

Rage bubbled up within you, bubbling in your veins. You could feel your pulse pounding in your head, staring at Loki, you saw that he was blocking your exit. Struggling to think, you fought for words, your face flushed, 'Or people… people who have been wronged near them?’ You struggled for the words.

Loki looked at you warily but nodded slowly. 'Yes.’

'Odin hurt you.’ You growled.

Loki swallowed hard, 'He did, love, but we are on better terms with him now.’

'He needs to pay.’

'Starting a fight with the All-father is not going to do well in that regards.’

'I’ll do it, Loki. I’ll fight him.’ You raised your fists awkwardly and showed him a boxer’s stance.

Loki turned and locked the door, 'The door is locked.’

'It locks from the inside.’

'I was hoping you wouldn’t notice.’ Loki muttered.

'I’d still break it down.’

'Darling, you’d hurt yourself.’

'I’ll fight Thor.’

Loki glanced at the ceiling in exasperation. 'Thor and I are on decent terms as well, love.’

'He hurt you too.’

'He did.’

'I’ll fight him.’ You started walking towards the door, making a sudden lunge.

Loki grabbed you around the waist, easily picking you up and pinning your arms back that you couldn’t move.

For a moment you tried flailing and waving your fists about. Loki held you out as you kicked at his shins ineffectively and thrashed uselessly in the air.

'Darling please stop.’ Loki grunted as you landed a particularly hard kick against his leg. It didn’t hurt but it certainly didn’t feel good.

'Sorry.’ You grumbled, remembering he was not your target. Returning your attention to the locked door, you thought once more on how to get passed it, despite being rather successfully pinned and held in place by Loki.

Loki nodded behind you. 'You’re not in your right mind.’ He sighed heavily, still holding your arms pinned out at awkward angles and your legs up above the ground so you couldn’t kick him as easily should you start that up again.

'I need to fight the Warrior’s Three.’

'Let’s not do that either.’

'They were cruel.’

'While we’re still not on the best of terms, Fandral at least has always been decent enough and the other two wouldn’t appreciate you fighting them.’

'So you admit it! I should fight them.’

Loki scrunched his eyes shut, 'Do not fight anyone, please love.’

'Sif?’

'I appreciate your offers to fight people on my behalf, truly I do, but perhaps we could simply wait until this potion has worn off and talk through the problems?’

'You really forgive all of them?’

'Heavens no.’ Loki muttered, 'I just… there has been much bloodshed, and I don’t want you hurt. I will come to terms with what has happened in time. I don’t think you randomly trying to attack them would make them see the error of their ways, they would think they were the victims all along anyways. I would rather discuss what happened, when I am ready. But I don’t know if they will ever listen to me and I suppose I am coming to terms with that, because of you, and I appreciate knowing that.’

You felt your pulse slowing down, the hammering pounding of your heart soothing itself. The heat in your face lessened and the roar of your thoughts quieted down, slowly you smiled, 'Hey Loki. I think the potion wore off.’

Loki blinked at you, 'Really?’

'Yea, I’m sorry about kicking you and trying to hit you… I wasn’t myself.’

Loki slowly set you down, unpinning you, watching you for signs of struggle. 'I understand not being in control.’

You smiled weakly, wrapping your arms around him in a fierce hug. 'I love you so much. And I would fight anyone for you, but I think you’re wise to talk to them instead of fighting them. Maybe they’ll never listen to you, which is sad, and maybe they’d listen better to brute force, which is also sad, but either way, I’m here and I’ll support you.’

'I know, and I love you very much.’


	22. Hallucination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna keep goin til I finish, and then probably circle back til I finish the ones I skipped

Loki leaned back in his chair, engulfed in the book. His eyes hungrily devoured word after word, fingers flying through the pages.

That was how you found him.

You stepped into the room as he sat there rigidly in the chair holding the book upright, staring unblinking at book, turning its pages. With a deafening thud, he leapt from the chair and spun around, looking in horror around the room.

’M-mother? F-father? L-Laufey? Hogun, Fandrel? Volstagg? You’re dead… this isn’t possible…’ Loki turned this way and that, clearly surrounded by the dead. Green magic shimmered around himself as he summoned magical copies of himself ready to fend off an attack from whatever he saw. You moved away from him, his daggers drawn as he looked around warily.

‘Loki, what’s happening?’ You called out to him.

Loki looked over to you, his fearful expression lessened when he saw a friendly face, 'My love, I don’t know, do you not seem them?’

'I do not.’ You replied, looking around the empty room save for Loki’s illusions.

Loki looked at you confused, his daggers still held at the ready. His illusions turned from their foes, glancing at you as well, each mirroring their master’s confused look. 'A trick?’ One of the clones suggested.

'What book were you reading?’ You asked.

Loki walked over and picked up the book warily, looking at the book itself, his brow creasing as he looked at the runes inscribed on its spine. Slowly his eyes darkened, 'A cursed book. I’m hallucinating.’

'You realize this?’ You asked.

'They look quite real.’ Loki replied.

You swallowed hard, walking back toward him and touching his shoulder gently.

'But they do not move.’ Loki continued.

'The names you mentioned.’

Loki sighed, 'The dead that I know…’ he trailed off.

'I wonder why,’ You started but you weren’t certain if you should finish.

Loki looked at you and spoke, 'Laufey?’ You nodded, and Loki sighed, before continuing, 'I suppose there is some manner of emotions tied up with him, if only slight. Not much, but he did sire me. I suppose I should feel something for him. And I did murder him in cold blood for Odin.’ Loki glanced over his shoulder to where you assumed the hallucination of Laufey was standing.

You pulled Loki into a fierce hug. 'Oh Loki.’ You smoothed your hand up and down his back.

Loki sighed heavily, relaxing a bit into your touch, though you knew he wouldn’t truly relax until the curse faded.

Finally you pulled away and sighed, 'How long do you think this will last?’

'I suppose I should look into undoing this curse.’

'I’ll stay with you.’

'Thank you.’

'Always.’


	23. Bleeding Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn’t think of anything but this song, and now we’re goin full on 2012 AVENGERS FIC BABY! but with better writing level on my part so got that goin for me or I guess you readers - but yea thought I’d mix it up on the word prompt

‘I’m bleeding out  
Said if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I’ll bleed out for you.’

Your music player blared the song in your room as you danced around it, holding your imaginary microphone. Twirling and jumping, accenting the lyrics, you sang along, dramatically posing and adding your own imaginary guitar. From time to time you’d even throw in your own drums.

'So I bear my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I’m bleeding out  
I’m bleeding out for you.’

You thought about Loki, about what he had been through. His pain with Thor and his struggles. Yet he kept pushing on, now even a full fledged member of the Avengers, living in the tower, down the hall from you.

'When the day has come  
But I’ve lost my way around  
And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground  
When the sky turns gray  
And everything is screaming  
I will reach inside  
Just to find my heart is beating.’

He was doing better these days, still fairly aloof and to himself but he spoke to you, more than the other members of the team, even more than Thor and you appreciated it. Dancing, gyrating your hips, your hair swaying to and fro, getting in your eyes and blocking your view as you continued yelling out the lyrics.

'You tell me to hold on  
Oh you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong.’

That one had to sting, you thought of the lines you just sang about innocence and right and wrong. There was so much about right and wrong on the Avengers. As cliché as it was to dissect a song, you thought playing your imaginary guitar, eyes shut, lost in the music.

'When the hour is nigh  
And hopelessness is sinking in  
And the wolves all cry  
To feel they’re not worth hollering  
When your eyes are red  
And emptiness is all you know  
With the darkness fed  
I will be your scarecrow.’

Slowly your turned back, realizing your door was open, as you turned to say, 'Cus I’m bleeding out…’ Your words trailing away to see Loki standing in the doorway head tilted and looking at you with an amused expression. Amused, yet fond.

You felt a flush creep up your face as you saw him standing there, 'Loki, hi. I didn’t realize I left my door open.’

Loki’s grin widened, 'I was gathering that.’ He responded, glancing at the music that had just finished, 'Interesting song choice.’

You glanced back at the music, 'Oh, yea… It’s a fun song.’ You shrugged.

'Are you alright?’

Blinking, you looked back at him, 'Yes, why wouldn’t I be?’

'The song’s subject is about bleeding…’

'Oh, right. No, no, it’s fine, it’s just uh,’ You rubbed the back of your head, 'Teen angst?’

Loki raised his eyebrow.

'Might not be the target audience.’

'Right.’

'Everyone feels a little teen angst no matter the age.’

Loki frowned thoughtfully, 'True.’

'You’ve been through hell after all, I’m sure you heard some of the lyrics. The other Avengers can probably relate to some of the stuff the song is talking about.’

'Point taken.’

'Loss of innocence, hopelessness, that sort of thing, in whatever form it takes. Some people it’s more literal than others. Music tries to capture that in whatever way people experience it, some people it’s their parents’ divorce, others’ it’s bullying, some it’s literal war and famine. Music can be a universal link.’ You sat down on your bed and gently pat it, 'Wanna talk?’ Loki was still standing in the doorway uncertainly.

For a moment Loki hesitated, before crossing the threshold and walking over to sit beside you. 'Thank you.’

'Any time.’

'I like how every culture has its music to tell stories across any divide.’

'Me too. People coming together since the dawn of time to gather around a fire and listen to someone bang a drum and tell a story.’

Loki grinned, he kept his hands on his thighs, picking absently at his hand as he glanced at you from time to time.

You sat next to him trying to take up as little space as possible on the end of the bed, mindful not to touch him, fearful he would bolt. 'I think humanity has done alright by music.’

'I would agree. Your musicians have been quite skilled.’ Loki agreed.

You smiled, pleased on humanity’s behalf, 'Maybe, maybe we could go to a concert sometime, get you out of the tower? You spend a lot of time cooped up in here.’

Loki raised his eyebrow at you curiously. For a moment he looked like he was going to ask you another question and seemed to change his mind, at the last second he said, 'I would like that.’

You grinned, 'Great, let’s find a band you’d like and get tickets.’ Carefully you touched his hand and squeezed it, watching his reaction with baited breath. When Loki didn’t pull away you smiled. It was a start and you wouldn’t complain. Maybe, maybe it would be a date.


	24. Secret Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short - Please comment!

Loki stood inside your shared bedroom, gazing at himself in the full length mirror. He was pale, paler than usual and looked strained, one hand gripping his side as he seemed to sway for a moment standing in place.

You tapped on the door, alerting him of your presence before entering and shutting the door behind you. ‘There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you. You were not with the other returning warriors.’

Loki glanced back at you and forced a smile, blinking somewhat dazed. 'Hello my love.’ He held out an arm, welcoming you into his embrace.

You came to his side, accepting his one armed hug. Pursing your lips, you wondered why he did not envelope you as he usually did. 'Loki do you have some sort of secret injury?’

Loki forced a laugh, 'I’m fine, my love.’

Your eyes darkened and you scowled, 'Do not lie to me, trickster.’

Loki turned, letting go of you. He stepped away from you, stumbling, treading on his cloak and thudding to the ground in a heavy heap. You rushed to his side, cupping his face in your hands, gripping his cheeks and stroking his face. 'My love, what is wrong?’

Loki’s eyelids fluttered open as he groaned in pain, hand reaching for his side.

Your eyes followed his movements and you reached for the dark leather, feeling a slit in the seams. Exasperated, you shook your head and kissed his forehead, 'I will get Eir. I would tell you not to move but I don’t think you are in any condition to.’ You squeezed his hand once before rushing to the hall and calling for the guards. By the look on your face, you knew they would rush. Hurrying back inside, you knelt by your husband’s side, stroking his face gently and trying to keep him comfortable, 'It’s alright, she’ll be here soon. Please don’t keep such things from me.’

'My apologies.’ Loki coughed out, smiling weakly. 'I’m not used to having someone fret over me.’

You sighed shaking your head. Kissing his forehead, you stroked his cheek as he lay on the floor, the two of you impatiently waiting for the expected healer, seconds ticking by.

When the door burst open and Eir rushed in, looking around expectantly, you knew he would be fine. She began barking orders and you eagerly complied, for the sake of your husband. All the while, Loki never looked away from you, despite his pain, a smile on his face, grateful to you.


	25. Humiliation

Don't like this one


	26. Abandoned

Have an idea for this one but I just have to write it! will come back to it


	27. Ransom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back! more to come, and soon winter Christmasy prompts!

The great doors burst open, Loki’s head bowed down as he heaved them open angrily forcing them open.

From his throne, Thor wearily gazed down at his brother as Loki strode forward, green cloak swirling behind him. You followed close behind Loki, hand to your mouth, worrying at your lower lip, your other hand holding your plump belly, pregnancy fit to burst.

‘Well?’ Loki snarled, finger held out, eyebrows furrowed as he glared up at Thor. 'What are the ransom demands? I’ve waited as long as I could.’

Thor sighed heavily, 'It wasn’t very long.’

Loki’s eyes flashed as he opened his mouth to respond.

You touched his shoulder gently, hoping to ease his temper, though you understood his rage.

Glancing back at you, Loki’s eyes softened. He cupped your face, thumbs stroking your cheeks and you could see Thor looking at you gratefully. You ignored Thor, looking only at your husband, wrapping your hands around his waist. Loki looked gaunt, he was having troubles sleeping again, not eating as he should be. He had come so far since marrying you and having your first child, Frigga after his mother. She was a black haired beauty like her father.

But then this…

Loki pulled away from you and had turned his attention back to Thor. 'You are in charge of the nine realms, Thor, you’re the protector that is your job as All-father or do you not take that job seriously? You couldn’t protect our Frigga, now you can’t protect my Frigga?’

You could tell the words stung Thor and flinched visibly, he cared deeply for the little girl, she was just able to walk, finally exploring on her own.

'You know that’s not true, Loki.’

'Then how could this happen?’ Loki snarled, every bit of venom in his voice.

Thor looked to you for help, 'Loki, please, my ambassadors are working on a ransom as we speak, they want money, they know we wouldn’t pay if any harm befalls her.’

A new flush rose on Loki’s cheeks, as he look disgruntled at Thor, 'Excuse me?’

Somehow you were the more levelheaded, despite it being your daughter who was missing, your heart aching for her to come home. There was so much at stake. You couldn’t lose your new child, your husband, your first child, your heart felt fit to burst.

'You know what I mean, Loki.’

'Oh, no, do tell.’ Loki implored sarcastically. 'Only money is keeping her safe, we wouldn’t pay if harm befell her, if they did hurt her we would just leave her there, you would leave her corpse to rot as you had once left my corpse to rot on Svartelfheim I suppose?’

'Loki please, is now the time to bring that up?’

'You may leave loved ones behind but I would not.’ Loki snarled.

Thor groaned softly, 'Loki please, that was one time.’

You grumbled softly, 'One time too many.’

Thor moaned looking at you, 'Not you too.’

'You’re right, this is about our daughter. What steps are you taking to get her back?’

'My ambassadors are negotiating the ransom. She will be brought back safely and without harm, I promise.’

You nodded, 'And future security?’

Thor sighed heavily, resting his fist on his cheek, 'And her security will be increased, the realm will be further protected to make sure such threats do not happen again. I will not allow such occurrences to be common place. Asgard will not be the source of easy money for pirates to kidnap our children and hold them hostage.’

Loki nodded, crossing his arms, 'And when she can hold a knife and learn magic, she will know how to defend herself, she will be no easy target.’

Thor smiled wearily, 'I figured as much. Her grandmother would be proud.’

You smiled ruefully, 'I won’t object, I suppose Lady Sif can be brought in as a tutor as well. It depends which sort of combat she finds herself more adept at.’

Loki glanced at you frowning for a moment. Slowly he nodded, 'Yes I suppose you’re right, she will play to her strengths, I will not suffer her being weak at magic if she does not like it. I will be a bit disappointed I suppose.’

'And you say you are not Odin’s son.’ Thor muttered.

Loki’s eyes flashed, a soft growl at the back of his throat, 'But I will not punish her for my disappointment.’

'Friggason.’ You smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. 'You are Loki, my husband, first and foremost.’

Loki smiled, taking your hands in his. 'Yes, a title I prefer most. We will get our daughter back.’ He took his hand from yours and placed it on your large stomach, feeling for the gentle kick of the expecting babe and smiled, 'And the next child on the way.’


	28. Beaten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one got kinda idk even - but I’m throwing it at y’all to read cus I wrote it

With a grunt, you hoisted the Asgardian into the air, grasping him by the throat and slammed him into the ground. There was silence for a moment as those watching stared in silent awe. Slowly you straightened up, looking around for another contender. The man on the ground struggled for a moment before falling still.

‘Stay down.’ You growled, sticking your boot on his chest, 'You’re beaten.’

Cheers rang out, men and women alike. Flagons of mead ran freely as drunken song started up at your exploits. You gazed around the ring of Asgardians, looking for other possible contenders, but no one else seemed keen on stepping forward. With a stiff nod, you stepped to the side, reaching for your daggers and cloak.

From amongst the crowd, a man seemed to materialize, dressed in a green hooded cloak, pulled low over his face. He seemed to be maintaining a low profile as he held out your cloak to you. You raised an eyebrow as you stared at the man, looking down at him. He didn’t seem perturbed by your unusual height or pallid skin, nor inhuman black eyes.

'Thank you.’ You murmured as you took the grey-silver cloak from him and clasped it around your shoulders.

The man nodded, 'Might I talk with you?’

You looked at him curiously before nodding and following him through the crowd.

He passed through the people easily, cutting through like a snake through sand. For you, the people parted, giving you a wide birth when they recognized who you were, try as you might to disguise yourself; your height gave you away. Still you ducked low and struggled to twist and turn, dancing your way through the crowd, following this mysterious man, making your way from the main thoroughfare, curious as to what nature of business he might have in mind.

You were more than confident, armed fully once again, if he were some sort of assassin that you could defend yourself. Though you didn’t know exactly what he wanted. The earlier sparring matches had mostly been simple wrestling bouts, had they been to the death, you supposed it might have drawn more attention, but this was unusual.

Finally you rounded the corner, into a dimly lit alleyway and found yourself face to face with the man from before. He stood gazing at you, a small smile on his face, a small crown on his forehead with short gold horns that hadn’t been immediately visible beneath the cowl of his hood.

'Prince Loki.’ You blinked, tilting your head, recognizing the symbol of the crown prince of Asgard.

Loki pointed at his horns, 'My reputation precedes me. I thought I’d wear smaller ones these days, for subtlety.’

'I have never heard of you to be subtle.’

Loki smirked. 'I have heard of you though, fair lady, though less in name.’

You crossed your arms.

'It seems you’ve finally come to Asgard, to thrash the hel out of our lovely soldiers.’

'I have heard tell of their strength.’

Loki nodded, 'Yes, you put a good thirty of them in the infirmary before they stopped coming at you. It’s a pity Thor’s eyes are for another and Sif isn’t interested.’

You smirked, 'So it would seem.’

'So your challenge goes, any who can defeat you in single hand to hand combat, shall have your hand in marriage as well as your vast wealth and power?’ Loki asked.

You nodded, raising an eyebrow. 'Yes, if they can beat me. What is your play, Loki, god of tricks and mischief?’ You felt your heart flutter, you had never been this close to the trickster before. There had been stories of trickster god but you had never actually heard stories that he was this… handsome. The stories spent more time discussing Thor these days. Someone really should rectify that. Your eyes flickered to his long black hair, his angled face, his pale complexion… You looked at his green eyes, the way his gold horns rested menacingly on his black brows as he gazed up at you almost innocently. The slightly parted lips as he spoke, you couldn’t help but wonder how they felt, slightly pink, parted and soft.

You felt a bit of heat rise to your cheeks as you were pulled back to the moment.

Loki raised his eyebrow.

Glaring at him, you had the vaguest sensation that he might be able to read minds. 'I asked you a question.’ You demanded angrily, fighting the urge to stamp your foot.

Loki chuckled softly, 'I heard your question, and I am aware of my many colorful titles. Perhaps I am interested in your riches and power?’

'For yourself?’

'Perhaps I wish to add affluence to Asgard’s vault.’

You snorted.

Loki rolled his eyes, 'Perhaps I have my own reasons.’

'Name them. You are not one to seek out a fight for fun.’

This time Loki flushed and looked away. 'It’s not important.’

You tilted your head and looked at him curiously, 'What do you mean?’

Loki crossed his arms, looking back at you and glared, 'Does it matter, I said I wanted to challenge you. You said you would accept any challenger.’

'Well there has to be a witness so it is known that I did not throw the competition and you did not cheat.’

'Why would you throw the competition?’ Loki turned his head to the side and gazed at you from the corner of his eye.

You sputtered for words, 'It is my oath, I must be honest to it.’

Loki nodded suspiciously, 'If you don’t want to fight for your hand in marriage you don’t have to.’ He muttered.

You grumbled irritably, 'I have made an oath since the day I could fight, and I intend to keep it.’ Once more gazing at him suspiciously you asked, 'What is your reasoning? And you can’t say it doesn’t matter.’

Exasperated, Loki tossed up his hands. 'I didn’t just happen upon you by chance.’

You blinked and nodded slowly, realizing that actually made a bit too much sense. 'Have you been following me?’

Loki glared. 'It sounds terrible when you say it like that. I haven’t been following you per se.’

You raised your eyebrow.

'I may have been… keeping… watch or monitoring your situation in Asgard.’

You blushed, crossing your arms.  
Loki sighed, 'The times when you were alone, away from the crowds and the fighting.’ He looked away, trailing off.

Your face softened, 'You saw that?’

Loki nodded looking back at you.

'How much of that?’

'I saw you reading, I saw you at the shops trying to blend in, I saw how you struggled to because,’ Loki picked at his hand.

You nodded, used to your unusual appearance, you were an unusual creature, your species uncommon. You tugged slightly at your cloak, subconsciously wrapping yourself tighter in it, though Loki didn’t seem to notice.

'I saw you gazing at the stars, feeding the animals in the streets, but you always held yourself with poise and grace, no matter how you were treated. They see you as a prize to be won but you’re more than that.’

You felt tears welling in your eyes, stepping forward you wrapped your arms around him and hugged him tightly, 'Damn the vow… I must keep it but damn it. For me, you have to win. I will try harder than any other against you, but you must win.’

For a moment, Loki stiffened in shock before slowly hugging you back. Kissing the crown of your head, Loki whispered, 'I will.’

-

The next day, the crowd gathered as ever. Your cloak hanging with your daggers and belt on the edge of the ring. 'Who will face me?’ You called, wondering which Asgardian challenger would step forward. To your surprise, none did. The many men that had tried and tried again stood wearily around the edge of the ring shaking their heads, seemingly having learned their lessons.

The crowd fell hushed as the ring parted and a man in a green cloak stepped forward. Lowering his hood and dropping his cloak to the side, Loki stepped forward. A babble of voices rose up at he realization that the crown prince Loki was taking the challenge.

'Loki?’

'Loki’s challenging?’

Confusion and slight outrage, wondering if it was allowed, wondering if this was a trick in some way, how would he cheat? Would he cheat? Would there be honor to this? Could the trickster be trusted?

'Do you challenge me?’ You asked.

Loki smirked. 'I do.’

You blushed, 'Very well.’ You sank into a fighting stance, wondering how he would rush at you. You didn’t know how he could cheat, given that this was a fist fight, but he seemed unarmed. Biting your lip, you prepared to parry his blow.

Loki grinned.

Blinking, there was a shimmer of green, and suddenly there were four of him. The crowd gasped.

'He’s using magic!’ Someone yelled.

'Is that cheating?’

You laughed in disbelief as the Loki’s approached you, not sure which one was real, you had to assume all were real. You couldn’t parry two kicks and two punches properly, so you settled into group fighting, preparing to fight off a group, something you were also trained for, but apparently Loki was trained to fight as a group. The onslaught of blows came at once, and as you bashed away at the illusions, the real blow came from behind, hitting you in the back and knocking you to the ground. You gasped as you fell to the ground. The crowd gasping as you struggled to stand back up.

One blow was not enough to knock you out, nor truly wind you, even though Loki hit hard, but it certainly threw you off. He hit harder than anyone else who had managed to land a blow and that… was few and far between.

You blinked, staring at him dazed.

Loki danced back to where he started, smiling at you as again, his illusion returned another small army appearing.

This time the small army approached again, and you spun around, prepared for the blow to come from behind, but as you turned around to block it, the blow came from what had been your front. You snarled, turning around and grabbing at him in time, tossing him to the ground. Loki rolled away back on his feet and springboarding back upright with a soft laugh, light on his feet.

The crowd watch the lightning fast movements, amazed.

Once more Loki was back where he started and you watched, waiting for the army but he didn’t bother. It occurred to you that Loki was showing off, for you. He was displaying his fighting prowess in front of the crowd to show that he could beat you to protect you.

Panting heavily, chest heaving, you watched Loki as he walked towards you, light on his feet. He was toying with you. You lunged at him and Loki sprung back, the two of you tussled on the ground, you getting the upper hand as the two of you fought back and forth. Loki excelled at daggers but you truly were excellent at hand to hand combat.

A burst of green magic erupted from Loki and you flew into the air, launched back and landed on your back groaning softly, Loki sat up, walking over and stood over you, foot on your chest as he breathed heavily. 'Do you yield?’ He panted.

You moved to grab his foot and throw him off, but you felt magical energy binding your wrists, pinning you in place. Tugging futilely, you pulled with all your strength, thrashing on the ground, the crowd watched in hushed silence as you tugged and thrashed.

Snarling and growling, you continued to tug at the bindings. Glaring up at Loki from ground, you continued to pull as hard as you could, threatening to dislocate your shoulder.

'You’re going to hurt yourself.’ Loki muttered.

'You cheated.’ You grumbled softly under your breath, as you panted heavily, finally collapsing into place.

'You never said I couldn’t use magic.’ Loki replied, foot still planted firmly on your chest. 'Really, never once have you fought a sorcerer?’

You grunted, still tugging at the bindings. 'Not one as skilled as you, most just throw fireballs, which can be avoided.’

Loki smirked, looking suitably smug. 'So do you yield?” Loki asked again, loudly.

Finally the bitter words you thought you would never say but to the one you were pleased to say them to, left your mouth, 'I yield to you, Loki of Asgard.’

Loki removed the bindings and stepped off of you, reaching down and taking your hand, pulling you to your feet. 'Excellent.’


	29. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another short one

Leaning back on the couch, you tilted back the goblet of wine, draining the last of the sweet liquid. You could feel it draining down your throat all the way to your belly, warming you from the inside, tingling your body. Your cheeks were flushed as you looked at the merrily crackling fire in the fireplace, the logs settling and popping as the flames flickered and danced in the hearth.

Glancing beside you, Loki smiled at you, his arm wrapped protectively over your shoulder. He gave you an amused look as you set your empty goblet down on the coffee table. For a moment the two of you stared in silence, just smiling at each other. Slowly Loki’s smile changed to a look of somewhat bemused confusion as though had an inside joke you weren’t filling him in on, considering that you continued to smile at him, staring at him somewhat dazed but smiling nonetheless.

‘Darling, what is it?’ He asked, still half smiling. He seemed amused by the smile on your face, but as before, he was confused and curious.

You laughed, poking his nose and snuggled against him, burying your face against his chest.

Loki lifted his hand from your shoulder at the sudden display of affection, before wrapping his arms around you once more, holding you tight. He glanced towards the empty wine bottle on the table and then looked down at you.

’M'face is numb.’ You mumbled, pulling away from him and tugging on your cheeks. Giggling, you pulled at your face this way and that, stretching the skin around and pushing your cheeks together, pliable as the skin was.

Loki blinked at you.

You laughed at his blank expression, leaning back into the couch, pulling your knees up and collapsing against the arm of the couch. Poking and pinching your face, then flicking at your cheeks, adding to the ruddiness of the wine, your skin quickly becoming irritated by your ministrations you giggled unable to really feel it.

Loki gently grabbed your wrists and pulled your hands from your face, pulling you back towards him. 'I married a fool.’ He murmured.

You gazed up at him from beneath your eyelashes.

Loki smiled down at you softly, kissing your forehead gently, then your cheeks, numb as they were, and your nose. He used his cool hands to soothingly massage the irritated skin from your pinches and prodding before pulling you into his lap, wrapping you once more in his strong arms. 'But you are my fool.’

You smiled, twisting your head to look up at him, still feeling giddy from the wine. 'Your fool.’

'Yes.’ Loki kissed the crown of your head, nuzzling his face in your hair. He slid his hands down to rest by your stomach, fingers trailing along the skin of your waist, stroking feather light, feeling the bones beneath your skin, just feeling you as he held you in his arms. 'And I love you.’

'I love you too, Loki.’ You murmured, gripping his arms with your hands as you leaned against him.


	30. Recovery

Need suggestions


	31. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am ALL done!
> 
> now I can maybe go back through sometime but first time to do CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!! and WINTER stuff!!!!!!!!!!!!!

‘My lady,’ You heard the carriage driver’s voice speaking, rousing you from your slumber, 'We are nearing the docks. Are you certain you don’t wish to return to the palace?’

'You said the ship was due back on schedule?’ You asked, stifling back a yawn as you rubbed at your eyes.

'Our reports confirm it should be.’

'I would meet it then.’

'Very well, we will continue as ordered.’

You smiled, settling back in your seat, rearranging your various skirts and petticoats. Steadying yourself amongst the bouncing of the carriage you leaned to look out the window of the carriage of the early morning sky and watched the countryside fly by.

Soon.

It had been a long and hectic month away from your beloved, so many adventures and experiences and it was finally coming to a close. You dug your nails into the window ledge, trying to keep yourself steady as you peered out, the ocean now visible past the forest you had been traveling through all day.

Now the seaside town popped up, villagers walking along the road and other carriages passing beside you. The other traffic gave your carriage a wide girth, noting the royal seal on the side, the guards traveling beside you for protection.

You smiled and waved at the children playing in the ditches, women walking with baskets on their head, and men who stopped to stare occasionally.

Soon it became harder to keep up the pace and you fell into traffic, now moving at a crawl, the smell of saltwater strong in the air as you made your way to the docks, waiting to meet the royal envoy.

Shopkeepers cried out their wares, bargains being struck, hagglers calling back and forth, children calling as they played in the streets, harried mothers dealing with hot, fussy babes ready for meals, all around you life was happening but you had eyes only for the distant royal sales flapping in the breeze.

Old men sat about drinking flagons of ale, talking of glory days at sea. Ex sailors, now retired, scarred and tanned flattered waitresses who had heard it all, you chuckled as you strained to hear their stories from your window as your carriage rode past.

Finally you were through the main thoroughfare and out to the docks.

'My lady, the ship is-’

'I know his ship.’ You pushed open the door, not waiting for the driver to open it. Ignoring the protests of your armed guard, you rushed through the throng of sailors and soldiers. Pushing this way and that, holding up your skirts as you ran, heart racing and excitement palpable in your chest, you looked around. Where could he be?

'Looking for someone?’ You knew that velvety voice anywhere. From distant shores to windswept mountain tops. From abandoned rooms reading poetry to gilded halls, you would always know that voice.

Turning around you breathed, 'Loki.’

Standing before you, smile on his face, arms outstretched in his green leather and metal garb, Loki responded, 'Hello, love.’

'Oh I’ve missed you so much.’ You wrapped your arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Inhaling deeply as you remembered his scent all over again, burying your face in his chest.

Loki nuzzled his face in your hair, 'I’ve missed you too.’ He hugged you tight, stroking your back, holding you close and breathing you in. 'It’s good to be home with you once more.’

'Parting is such sweet sorrow.’

'But the return is all the sweeter.’

You nodded, tearing up against him.

Loki pulled back, gripping your cheeks and stroking away the tears with his thumbs, 'Do not cry, little one.’

'These are happy tears, Loki. I am happy to be with you again at last.’

Loki smiled, his own eyes watery. 'Then I am overjoyed. Come, let us celebrate.’


End file.
